mightandmagicfandomcom-20200222-history
Power's End
Power's End is the third scenario of the Wizard's Isle campaign in Heroes of Might and Magic II: The Price of Loyalty. It's optional, but will give the player the Sphere of Negation to use in the last scenario. Following the clues from the obelisks, and battling the local sorceresses and warlocks, the wizards managed to find the Sphere of Negation, which would be great help when searching for the Fount of Wizardry. Walkthrough The player starts out with a single wizard castle on the western island. There is one orange sorceress castle to the north, one to the west, and one to the south. All are lightly defended. In the northeastern corner of the map, on the eastern island, is a red warlock castle. It's heavily defended, but the red barrier stops them from leaving, so they can't wander around the map. After wiping out the sorceresses, the next goal should be to visit all the obelisks. There are six of them: # West of the starting castle. # South of the southern sorceress castle. # Northwest of the southern sorceress castle. # Near the western sorceress castle. # In the northwestern corner of the map. # On the small island near the southern edge of the map. This obelisk is heavily protected. The sphere of negation will be hidden somewhere in the red player's territory, behind the red barrier. Once the northern sorceress castle has been captured, the player can build a ship and land on the southern shore of the eastern island. Although the island is filled with large stacks of high-level enemies, the player can bypass them by using the Dimension Door spell from the Level 5 Mage Guilds in the sorceress and/or the wizard castles. The player should use the Dimension Door spell to make their way to the northeast where the red warlock castle is located at. Remember not to use the Dimension Door spell too often; use them only to bypass barriers or a large enemy stack. Once the player has reached the red warlock's territory, they should not bother trying to take on them on; they're too tough to deal with. Fortunately, the heroes will leave the player alone as long as they don't get too close to them. The ultimate artifact is located near the warlock hero with a powerful army but just out of his reach. The player should use the clues that they obtained from the obelisks to locate the artifact and dig on the spot containing the artifact in order to win the scenario. The alternate way using Might Take chain lightning as the sting bonus, as it allows the player to take down a Sorceress castle in the 1st week. At the start, build the golem dwelling and place them in the wizard's army. Send the hero west to the foundry building to upgrade the golems to steel, then head south and attack the Sorceress hero and castle. Chain lightning should be able to make short work out of them, while the golems will help the player last against spellfire. Once the player has captured the castle, be sure to take the gold mine nearby as well. With the orange player removed, visit all the obelisks littered around the island. Gather troops to the main hero, take the boat, and head to the middle-south island. Take the gem mine and all the resources and visit the last obelisk to reveal the orb artifact location. Gather a fresh week of troops again and head north to overtake another Sorceress castle, then northeast for the final Sorceress castle. Later, the player will face dozens of level 6 units (such as black & bone dragons). Gather at least 10 titans, then send the hero southeast by boat to see a path to the north and east. Take the east route first, as it will eventually lead to a Warlock castle and a tent. Backtrack and take the north route. Follow the path until a fork where the player can go either northwest or northeast. Take the northwest route first, as it will lead you to a tent and a monolith that leads directly to the player's main Wizard castle. Gather a fresh week of troops then head east, past the barrier and find a town and the tent password for the barrier mentioned earlier. Go through the barrier, head to the treasure spot, and start digging. If the player's forces are large enough, the red player will leave them alone. Dig up the artifact to win the scenario. Category:Wizard's Isle scenarios